Simon,Alvins big brother?
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Everyon has always thought that alvin is younger than Simon,but he is not..or so he thought.when they read the birth papers vinny gives them...lets just say he is not as old as he thought he was...Chapter 4 is up,but really short!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,so this is about how Alvin HATES to be shorter than Simon..and how everyone thinks HE is the younger what happens when they all read the birth papers Vinny gave them from there last vist and..Alvin IS younger than Simon?**

It was about your normal sunny days,you know the sun was shining a few clouds were out,about the usual.3 singing talking chipmunks were just taking a stroll in the town.

"Alvin...wait up!"Simon and Theodore yelled out to the running chipmunk with a yellow A

Alvin wanted to win the race he and his brothers were having..well actually he said Simon Theodore,catch me and started running

"Not a chance!"Alvin yelled back until he ran into some old lady

"Oh,sorry."Alvin said knowing that if he didnt Simon would tell dave and..another week of grounding

"Its okay."The old lady said smiling

"Well,alright gotta go!"Alvin said making a run for it but the old lady stopped him

"How about no running and go back over to your big brother okay?"The old lady said pointing to Simon when she said "big brother."

"W-what?"Big brother?"I AM THE BIG BROTHER!"Alvin yelled at the old lady annoyed

"Now,i know it must be hard because you are shorter and younger but your not the big brother,you can read in pop magazine."The old lady said giving Alvin the magazine

"_The three chipmunks hae hit top charts agian,Alvin the middle aged chipmunk as the lead,Simon the oldest chipmunk as a backup singer,and Theodore the youngest also a backup singer."_Is what Alvin read once agian even more annoyed

Simon and Theodore out of breath ran up to him and saw him with the magazine

"Whats that?"Simon said still out of breath

"N-nothing.."Alvin said shoving the magizine behind his back not wanting anyone to know what it said

"Alvin..what is it?"Simon asked

"Yeah,what is it?"Theodore said as Alvin sighed and showed them

"_The three chipmunk have hit top charts agin,Alvin the middle aged chipmunk as the lead,Simon as the oldest as a back up singer,and Theodore the youngest and also a backup singer."_Simon and Theodore read

"Whats wrong with it?"Theodore asked confused

"It says that Alvin is younger than me."Simon explained

"I knew it!"No wonder he is shorter and acts younger..he is!"Theodore said as Alvin face palmed

"No Theodore im the oldest understand?"It goes Me,Simon,then you!"Alvin said

"But wait,in here they said it went like Simon,you,then me!"Theodore said confused

"But..oh i give up!"But Simon is there a way to PROVE that i am older?"Alvin said arms crossed

"Not that I know of..wait a minute."Simon said thinking

"What?"Alvin and Theodore asked at the same time

"Didn't Vinny give Dave our birth papers the last time we were there?"Simon asked as the other two thought

"Yeah,i think so!"Alvin said "Lets go!"

The all ran to Dave's house to ask him

"Dave!"The all said running in the door and sitting on the tan couch

"Yes fellas?"Dave asked

"Don't you have our birth papers?"Theodore asked him

"Oh,yes there are in my closet let me go get them."Dave said walking up an going and getting them

When he came back he sat down on the couch he spreaded the papers on the coffee table

"Here they are."Dave said handing them to the boys

"Umm..dave?"Theodore asked he looked at his two brothers with shocked faces

"Yes Theo?"Dave asked him

"Why does it say that Simon is older than Alvin by 5 minutes?"Theodore asked


	2. HeIS older?

"Let me see that."Dave said looking at the paper Alvin,Simon,and Theodore were holding

"Okay Dave."Theodore said,still confused about things

"THIS HAS TO BE WRONG!"Alvin yelled at the top of his lungs

Simon,Theodore,and Dave were all still holding there ears.

"So..im the big brother?"Simon asked with a sly smile

Dave looked at the pice of paper,it said the time thy were all born

"_Alvin:7:00 P.M."Dave read from the sheet_

_"_Okay,so far we know that Alvin was born 7:00."ave said as the three chipmunks nodded

"_Theodore,7:05 P.M."_Dave read from the white sheet

"Okay,Theodore you were born 5 minutes after."Dave said simply as Theodore nodded

"_Simon,6:55 P.M."_Dave read from the sheet

"Okay...i have figured out the order."Dave said as the three boys nodded

"Simon,Alvin,Theodore."Dave said,Simon was happy,Alvin was sad/mad and Theo was normal

'Yes!"I am the older brother!"Simon said doing a little victory dance

"Alvin,you are the middle brother."Dave said as Alvin hid his face with his cap,not crying but mad

"And Theodore,your still the youngest."Dave said as Theodore shurugged smiling

"Is this going to "affect"anything?"Alvin asked from under his red hat

"Well,now you don't have to tell people wrong when they think your younger!"Dave said tryuing to smile,Alvin was not buying it

"Fine,wll then "big brother"will you talk with me in our room?"Alvin asked,not waiting for an answer he pulled Simon there

Simon sighed,he might be older but not stronger.

"SIMON!"You CAN'T tell Brittany about this kay?"Alvin askedafter he let go and both were on Alvins bed

"Why can't Brittany know?"Simon asked his younger brother(Alvin)

"Because!"She will kill me that im younger than her!"Alvin said throwing his arms up

"Well,maybe _SHE _is younger than Jeanette!"Simon said as he saw the red clothed chipmunk

Alvin was looking at drawers,then pulled out a paper.

"Whats that?"Simon asked looking at Alvin with some papers.

"Its the chipettes birth papers."Alvin said showing them to Simon]

"_Brittany was born at 6:56 P.M."_Simon read.

"Okay,she is older than you but maybe not Jeanette!"Simon said as Alvin shook his head.

"Read this."Alvin said pointing to Jeanettes time.

"_Jeanette was born 6:58 P.M."_Simon read as he looked at Alvin and sighed

"Okay,so your younger than them."Whats the big deal?"Simon asked his little brother(Alvin)

"Jeanette can know,but Britt would tease me!"Pleaassee!"Don't tell!"Alvin begged as Simon sighed

"Okay,but this WILL affect things right?"Simon asked as Alvin sighed and nodded


	3. ChApTer THreE

It was the next day,Alvin was STILL shocked.

"Alvin,its not that big of deal!"Dave and Theo said

"Yes..it is!"Im not the oldest!"Alvin said dramiticly

" truth is.."Dave started

"What?"Alvin cut in

"..We never thought you were the oldest."Theo answered

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"Alvin yelled as everyone covered their ears

"Well,you were always shorter..."Dave stated as Theo nodded

"DON'T saY THAT!"Alvin screamed,he hated being judge cause he was short

"Okay,your also not as smart..."Theodore said

Alvin sighed

"True..."Alvin said quitly

"And your immature."Dave and Theodore said

"NO IM NOT!"Alvin yelled stomping his foot

"Then what are you doing right now?"Simon said walking in

"Umm.."Was all Alvin said

"Where were you Simon?"Dave asked

"At the libary with Jean."Simon said simply sitting on the couch

"What are you doing?"Next weeks homework?"Alvin asked sarcasticly

"Actually,thats already done."Simon said as Alvin facepalmed

"Are you making a potion tio make Alvin move to Canada?"Theodore asked the blue chipmunk

"No Theo,why would you t-think that?"Simon said nervously

"Because,that was on the top of your to-do list!"Theodore said as Alvin crossed his arms

"Going to make me disapear huh?"Alvin asked rudely until he thought about it

Alvin hid behind the big,brown couch

"Your not really going to are you?"Alvin asked behind it

"No,younger brother."Simon said mature sounding

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"Alvin yelled..once agian

"What is going to stop me?"Simon asked

"Me!"Alvin said pointing at himself

Alvin stood up and wwent to where simon was

"You can't..."Simon said as Alvin looked confused

"Why?"Alvin asked his older brother

"Brittany."Was all alvin said

Alvin stood up,got his jacket and went to his room without a word


	4. A super short chap!

It was a bright a sunny Monday school morning.

The three brothers were snoring,trying to get a few extra slumbers.

"Simon,Theodore,AAALVVVINNN!"Dave yelled as their wakeup call

Alvin sighed groaning,"Even when im younger,I always get yelled at!"

"Alvin,just cause your younger doesn't mean anything!"Simon said happily putting his normal blue jersey on

(Also,it IS a jersey i found out!)

"Fine, but remember we can't tell Brittany okay?"Alvin said putting his red jersey and cap on

"Okay,but I am telling Jeanette,whom I know will be proud of me."Simon said proudly as Alvin smirked

"She will be glad that your older and most likely will DIE first?"Alvin said with a sly smile

Simon shot a glare at the red michevous chipmunk.

"Come on guys,we will be late!"Theodore said,ignoring their conversations

The oldest and 2nd oldest chipmunk nodded coming down stairs

Dave put five white plates out and dropped toast on them simply.

Kaylee Seville came running in and sitting on one of the bar stools

"Dave..have you told Kaylee about Alvin yet?"Theodore asked,gobbling up a piece of toast

"Told me what?Alvin ate my homework agian?"Kaylee asked,smirking

Alvin grunted as Kaylee snarwled

"No,that Alvin is younger than me."Simon said,with a broad ,proud smile

Everytime Simon said he was older,it made him feel proud,strong.

"Wow Alvin,Simon got you good!"Kaylee said,with a huge smirk and a raised eyebrow

"_No wonder Alvin has/had an ego,i could get used to this!"_Simon thought to himself,reaching for a glass of cold milk

After Simon tasted it he quikly spitted it out all over the marble counter

"Ewww!What was the experation date?"Simon yelled

"1944."Kaylee said with a sly smile.

Simon loudly growled,which was VERY unusal.

"_What has gotten over me?"_Simon asked himself,poundering on it.

"Simon,do you love Jeanette?"Alvin asked smiling

Alvin knew when Simon was thinking he always said the truth without thinking.

"Yes, leave me alone."Simon said as a big grin grew on Kaylee's face

"Did you record it?"Alvin asked,turning to see Kaylee.

"Yeppers!Recorded!"Kaylee exclaimed,handing Alvin the recording

If your wondering why Alvin why doing this,wait till later.

"Excellent."Alvin replied,snatching the recorder.

Kaylee frowned and grabbed the recorder,clunching to it.

"Its mine,!"Kaylee snorted

"Shut up!"Alvin yelled,grabbing the counter

"No,you shut up!"Kaylee did the same thinbg

"Nuh uh,you!"Alvin said,through slanted blue eyes

"I'm about to MAKE you shut up!"Kaylee yelled


End file.
